Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a plurality of imaging units, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
There are imaging apparatuses such as mobile phones and smartphones including an imaging unit (hereinbelow, referred to as an in-camera) facing a user of a mobile phone or the like opposite to an imaging unit for typical imaging (hereinbelow, referred to as an out-camera). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-94741, the shutters of the out-camera and the in-camera are released at the same time by one release operation so that a plurality of images can be captured at the same time and the image captured by the in-camera and the image captured by the out-camera can be associated with each other and recorded.